If you just realized
by Candybunnystyledipcreek
Summary: 13 year old Stan goes goth again after a mishap with Wendy. When Kyle talks to him, Stan soon finds a different reason to go goth...Summary sucks but story will be good. Rated T just in case of future chapters


If you just realized Summary: 13 year old Stan goes goth agan after he finds out wendy cheated on him. Kyle talks to Stan about it, and he soon finds a different reason to be goth. Summary sucks but Story will be better.  
AN- This will always be in Stan's POV...until i decide otherwise. I haven't really thought out the plot yet... ^_^;  
Chapter 1- The first cut isn't always the deepest

I waved goodbye to Wendy,Cartman, and Kenny( Not so much Cartman though) as they got on the bus after school to head home. They had been taking the bus since middle school started, while me and Kyle walked home. I looked over at said red head to see him just finishing up flipping off Cartman.  
"Dude, isn't it Craig's job to flip people off?" I asked, smirking.  
He looked at me, almost as if he forgot i was there, and rolled his eyes.  
"Come on, let's go." I started walking down the street toward our houses. I stopped when i felt his hand on my shoulder.I turned around and gave him a confused look.  
"Hey, I was wondering if we could go to Stark's Pond to work on our project instead of my house?" He asked, pulling his hand off my shoulder. Did I forget to mention that we were given a HUGE project from our teacher of 5 years, ? Yes, she got another gender change. We had gotten paired up and Mrs. Garrison was nice enough to put us together. ...okay, that sounded gay.  
I smiled at him. "Sure dude, why not?" I resisted the urge to mention that it sure beats the hell out of listening to his mom question him.  
He smiled back at me and laughed lightly, obviously thinking the same thing as me. We turned around and headed toward the park. By the time we got there, the bus was there, too. The bus has a long route, but whoever stays on after get dropped off at the park. We watched Kenny, Butters, Craig and Tweek(Craig was practicly dragging the twitching blond), and...  
Cartman flew out of the bus,landing face first, and Wendy landed right on top of him. I was about to walk over and kill Cartman, then give Wendy a peice of my mind, but Kyle must have known I was gonna do that, since he grabbed my arm and shook his head.  
We walked through the park until we finally found our bench. People don't argue that its our bench, either. They stopped doing the whole "Does it have your names on it?" thing a couple years ago, because we had actually carved our names into the seat of it.  
Kyle took out his notebook and we started talking about how we were gonna set this thing up.  
"Maybe we should put it like this..."I would say, showing his what I meant, but then he would say that it should be put in a different way that made a lot more sense. Kyle's too smart for his own good sometimes. He gets straight A's, and has advanced everything except history, which doesn't have an advanced class. That was the only class we had together, beside Home room, and that was the class that this project was for.  
Kyle looked over my shoulder, his eyes widening. I followed his eyes and my eyes widened soon after.  
"What the hell...?"Kyle said slowly. I burst out were the chances that you would see a squirrel humping another squirrel right out in the open? Kyle's face was turning red, but he still stared, while I was on the ground, laughing and holding my stomach. My stomach was starting to hurt but I just couldn't stop.  
About 5 minutes later, when I had finally settled down, we decided it was probably best that we left. We got up and put the stuff back Kyle's bag, since I would probably lose it since I never really lost my hording problem.  
We left the park and spent the first 10 minutes walking down the sidewalk in silence. "Stan, can I sleep over tonight?" Kyle asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked over at him, and he had a slight pleading look on his face.  
"Sure, dude. It's a Friday, anyway. Hey, is something wrong?"I asked, concerned.  
"Nothing, dude, I just wanna hang out." He smiled an obviously fake smile.  
He just lied to me. My super best friend just lied straight to my face. I was pissed. Scratch that, I was beyond pissed. I spun around on my right foot, stepping right in front of Kyle.  
"Goddammit Kyle! You just lied to me! We're super best friends! You don't lie to super best friends! Now tell me the truth!"  
He gave me a scared look, making me realize that it was because of me. My expression softened, but only enough to make him more comfortable.  
"Um...well...my mom is kind of mad at me cuz of what I told her this morning..." His face reddened and he covered his mouth, obviously not meaning to say that.  
I smirked, trying to make him feel better. "When isn't you're mom mad? Whether its at you or Ike. "  
He smiled, apparently pleased at my changing of the subject.  
The smile was quickly wiped off his face when he looked past me. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, making his face look similar to before.  
I smirked at him. "Dude, you would think you would get used to the squirrels by now..." I joked, laughing in spite of myself. But the look never left Kyle's face. I stopped laughing. "Dude?"  
He spoke so softly I could barely hear him. "Its...not...a...squirrel..." He sounded like he was about to start hyperventilating.  
We had stopped walking by now, and I had my back turned to whatever Kyle was staring at. "Kyle what would you be staring at something like that...?" I started turning around I heard Kyle yell a faint "STAN WAIT A SECOND!" but I already saw. And I said the only thing that could come out of my mouth.  
"...What...the...hell...?"


End file.
